dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
King Piccolo
Piccolo Daimao (ピッコロ大魔王 Pikkoro Daimaō, lit. Piccolo the Demon King) is a fictional character from the anime and manga series Dragon Ball, and appears from time to time in a couple flashbacks of Dragon Ball Z. He is introduced as a demon in the story who once precipitated the Earth into utter chaos and pandemonium,Dragon Ball manga, Volume 12, Chapter 135, Pages 42-43 — ISBN 1-59116-155-X summoning a brood of monsters from within himself and converting a peaceful planet into a living hell.Dragon Ball manga, Volume 12, Chapter 135, Pages 42-43 — ISBN 1-59116-155-X Later, it is revealed that he is the good half of Kami; the two were once a single entity, an extraterrestrial from the planet Namek. Piccolo's name is based on the instrument of the same name — hence, all of his demons share the names of various musical instruments. While he is named after a flute, the others are named after percussion instruments. Biography Piccolo Daimao came into being some 300 years before the beginning of Dragon Ball. After a nameless Namekian arrived on Earth and attempted to assume the position of god/guardian of Earth, he was neglected of the position due to the evil that occulted within. As a result, the Namekian concentrated and trained to relinquish the evil within; which conspired into producing two separate entities — if one should perish, the other would also. The concentrated evil being known as Piccolo and designated himself with the title "Daimao", laying siege to the Earth below. At first, the name "piccolo" was a reference to the wind instrument, but then a revelation by Mr. Popo to Bulma meant it translated to "different world" in the Namekian dialect.Dragon Ball Z manga, Volume 5, Chapter 50, Page 61 — ISBN 1-56931-934-0 Eventually, he was imprisoned by Mutaito, the sensei of Muten Roshi and the Crane Hermit, in an electric rice cooker (nicknamed the "Denshi Jar" by fandom) by the suicidal Mafuba technique. Centuries later, he is released from his confinement by Pilaf, and Piccolo decides to have all the current and former finalists of the Tenkaichi Tournament murdered, thereby removing all those who might be able to learn the Mafuba. To aid him in this, he spawns his first minion, Tambourine. Tambourine quickly goes about his task, his first victim being Kuririn. Piccolo then spawns a second creature, Cymbal, who he assigns the task of gathering the Dragon Balls. Piccolo seeks the Dragon Balls so that he can wish to have his youth and vitality restored. He also spawns his right-hand man, Piano. When Piccolo learns that both Tambourine and Cymbol have been killed (by Goku and Yajirobe respectively) Piccolo fights Goku, leaving the young boy severely beaten and near death. Muten-Rôshi then challenges Piccolo and attempts the suicidal Mafuba technique, but he misses, and dies as a result. Piccolo is then able to gather the Dragon Balls to summon Shen Long. Chaozu attempts to make a wish himself to prevent Piccolo from doing so, but is killed before he can finish, allowing Piccolo to wish for the restoration of his youth, becoming more powerful than since he was returned to his physical prime. Piccolo then kills the dragon to prevent anyone else from making a wish which could stop him. With no one left who can properly challenge him, Piccolo overthrows the King of the World and becomes the ruler of the Earth. He institutes several evil policies such as releasing all criminals and a planned system of destruction. He is then confronted by Tenshinhan, who has now learned the Mafuba Technique but cannot perform it as the electric rice-cooker which would have been used to seal Piccolo is broken. Piccolo decides not to get his hands dirty, and instead spawns Drum, his most powerful minion yet. The battle between Tenshinhan and this new spawn, Drum, is of course in the minion's favor, and Piccolo orders Drum to finish Tenshinhan off, but a much stronger Goku arrives just in time and quickly dispatches the creature. Piccolo and Goku face off again, and Goku manages to kick Piccolo into Piano with his crushing weight and Goku's strength, killing the minion. A fierce battle ensues, with Goku losing the use of both legs and his left arm because King Piccolo used the injured Tenshinhan as a hostage and threatened to crush his skull if Goku had even moved. Realizing that he still had his right arm usable, Goku eventually blasts a Kamehameha from his right hand propelling himself toward his enemy, punching a hole through Piccolo's chest. The blow proved lethal, but Piccolo managed to place his essence into an egg and spat the egg into the distant mountains without Goku noticing. Demon King Piccolo died only seconds later. Over the next three years, the egg would develop into a new encarnate of the demon king that would go on to challenge Goku at the next tournament, now much stronger than his predecessor. Special abilities Bakurikimaha ("Exploding Powerful Demon Wave") :A very powerful blast shot from one hand while the other hand is used to support the arm that is firing the blast. The Demon King can turn an entire city into dust using this move. This technique is called the Destructive Wave in English translations of the Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z video games (except for Super Dragon Ball Z, which uses Bakurikimaha, but misspells it as "Bukiri Maha".). Bukujutsu ("Flying Technique") :Literally meaning "lighter than air skill", the user forces their ki upon the ground in order to levitate and take to the skies. Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu :A magical ability used to create objects from seemingly thin air. The Demon King Piccolo was never actually seen using this technique, but it is assumed he knew it since he was seen with the same skeletal-like throne of his twice (the first was in Pilaf's hover ship and apparently, the same throne appeared in the king's castle). Also, Piccolo and Kami, his counterpart of purity, were apparently capable of this technique as well, all the more evidence to believe that he would be capable of doing the same. His skeletal throne was alike to that of Saichoro's from Namek. Chonoryoku ("Psychokinesis") :This technique involves controlling and manipulating people or objects with the mind. King Piccolo performed this just by lifting a finger, as it was first seen when he magically lifted the five Dragon Balls that Roshi had hid under the ground. Kousengan ("Beam Eye") :A precise laser eye beam is shot from both eyes. This attack was first used by Piccolo to kill a guard posted at the gates leading to the Kings Castle. He later used it during his battle with Son Goku in order to incapacitate one of Goku's legs. He also uses this ability in Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Kuchikarakikouha ("Energy Wave from the Mouth") :A beam shot from the mouth; considerably more powerful than normal ki bolts. The Evil King Piccolo used this attack to destroy Shenlong after having his wish for youth made. This move is usually spelled as Kochi kara kikou ha. Makosen ("Demon Light Beam") :Piccolo fires power ki beams from each hand, one after the other. The first blast is intentionally meant to be a distraction; forcing the opponent to evade it, while the second blast actually hits the target dead on. Pokopen :The ability to spit a customized egg from his mouth. The Demon King Piccolo can give the spawn part or all of his powers and memories. It is related to Namekian asexual reproduction, where the Namek spits a new egg from the mouth. When King Piccolo had regained his youth, he no longer had to rechant this phrase, hence, he was able to quickly sprout out an egg from his mouth which would immediately hatch into Drum. As shown when he spawned Cymbal, creating eggs both ages the Demon King and takes much of his energy. Shogekiha ("Shock wave") :An invisible ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. It's generally not as powerful as other attacks. Terepashi ("Telepathy") :This is the ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. Piccolo used this technique to immediately contact Tambourine to avenge for Cymbal's' premature death. Video games Piccolo has appeared as a playable character in: * Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure * Super Dragon Ball Z * The Japanese/PAL Wii version of Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 He is also an alternate costume for Piccolo in * Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (Japanese version, European Collector's Edition, and American "Greatest Hits" Edition) * Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors Trivia * Piccolo has four fingers in the manga and five in the anime (both including the thumb). He is drawn with five fingers in the manga on page 154 in volume 13 of Dragon Ball to show emphasis on his assurance that Goku is finished within 5 seconds. (The editor even humorously notes that he grew an extra finger below the panel) He goes back to having four fingers in the next panel. * Notes and references Category:Monsters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Nameks